1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinctive canola line, designated SCV318181. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Canola, Brassica napus oleifera annua, is an important and valuable field crop. Thus, a continuing goal of canola plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding canola lines that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are obviously to maximize the amount of grain produced on the land used and to supply food for both animals and humans. The high quality vegetable oil extracted from canola grain is a primary reason for canola's commercial value. Thus, in addition to breeding varieties that offer high grain yields, canola plant breeders also focus on increasing the oil content level in the grain in order to maximize total oil yield per acre. To accomplish these goals, the canola breeder must select and develop canola plants that have the traits that result in superior lines.